Possession
by buns1974
Summary: John feels the need to show Joss she's his no matter what she says or does.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I found this in my computer that I think I wrote last year or the year before and decided to finish it. So I hope you enjoy and as always please review. Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is for purely fun purposes.**

"**Possession is nine-tenths of the law is an expression meaning that ownership is easier to maintain if one has possession of something, and much more difficult to enforce if one does not."**

**Possession **

**Lyrics**

**By Sarah Mclachlan**

Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide  
voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time  
the night is my companion, and solitude my guide  
would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?  
and I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear  
Through this world I've stumbled  
so many times betrayed  
trying to find an honest word to find  
the truth enslaved  
oh you speak to me in riddles  
and you speak to me in rhymes  
my body aches to breathe your breath  
your words keep me alive  
And I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear  
Into this night I wander  
it's morning that I dread  
another day of knowing of  
the path I fear to tread  
oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
nothing stands between us here  
and I won't be denied  
and I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes...

Grabbing the idiot that had the audacity to touch what he considered to be his, John slammed him into the wall with a forearm to his throat cutting off his oxygen. In the back of his mind or maybe it was somewhere to his right, he hears a voice that cuts through the feral possessive rage that has clouded his brain, a voice telling him to be reasonable about the situation.

"John let him go! Are you insane? You're killing him John, please stop!"

She's tugging on the arm that's at Ian's throat trying to get John to release him but she knows that's its futile because until the possessive ass decides he's ready to let go there was nothing she could do. Shit! She thinks it's all her fault if John kills him and she can tell she'd better do something soon because Ian was turning blue really fast. She doesn't know why she even started anything with Ian, because she knew how John would react if she were being completely honest with herself.

John finally hears and comprehends through the rage that has enveloped him. That foggy haze starts evaporating, leaving him staring down menacingly into the frightened face of Ian who came…this…close to being known as someone without a pulse. Leaning close he whispers in Ian's ear with his forearm still at the idiot's throat and says in the most menacing voice ever heard.

"If you ever come around again you die painfully. If you think of coming back around here after tonight you die painfully. Basically coming around equals your death in the most painful way imaginable and I have a damned vivid imagination. And when and if you see this woman, know this…she…belongs…to…me! And Ian I've never been known to share…ever. Quite the character flaw I know. So nod your head if you understand." He waits for him to nod his head, ignoring Joss and her foot tapping as she waits with arms crossed, pissed at him but he'll deal with her in a minute as soon as he has this idiot straightened out. Ian's neck almost looks like it's getting whiplash the man is nodding so hard.

"See, that wasn't so difficult was it? And I guess looks really can be deceiving because you're not quite as dumb as you look after all."

Releasing Ian he steps back jerks his head towards the door and Ian doesn't even bother saying goodbye to Joss he scrambles out the door like roaches trying to escape after you turn on the lights. Let's just hope he's not as hard to get rid of like cockroaches are because then he'd have to stomp…on…his…ass quite literally. Turning to a very pissed off Detective, he shakes his head at her which he knows will set her off even more but he's still too pissed to care.

And besides, he could pinpoint the exact moment everything changed between them when he'd 'accidently' seen her in all her naked glory after her morning shower, while waiting in her apartment without being invited. Of course Freud was quoted as saying 'that there are no accidents' but John doesn't pay too much attention to quotes like those because if he did then that would mean he wanted to see Carter naked and well, who wouldn't. He was after all, an attractive hot blooded man despite what anyone thought and she was indeed a beautifully attractive woman. All he could think at that moment was that he was damned lucky to be so 'accident' prone as he took in all that her clothes usually hid. She had caramel colored flawless skin, a nice round… firm ass, and breasts high and perky making his mouth water just thinking of what they would taste like. Berries probably he thought, sweet, juicy, tender blackberries. And he loved blackberries!

He had been eyeing her so intently he missed her squeal of surprise and jerking his eyes up he looked into her shocked face. "John, why the hell are you in my apartment tonight?" She screamed as she picked up the towel, covering up as she slid the door closed, leaning against it as her heart beat fast trying to calm her nerves, all the while getting upset at herself for not being as upset with him as she should be. The look in his eyes as he'd ogled her had her heart beating, nipples hardening, and between her legs…tingling. Taking a deep breath she knew that she had to put this behind them and squash whatever she was feeling for him aside because they worked together and that was a no…no. At least that's what she'd tried to tell herself but even she's having a hard time believing it.

Of course after she'd put on clothes she proceeded to scold him about breaking and entering her apartment instead of knocking like a normal person. He, of course knew that it was all for show because of the nervous way she refused to look him in the eye. He smirked thinking she was as affected by the moment as he was but he'd play her game for now and follow her lead or at least he'd pretend to because after seeing her in all her naked ass glory there was no way that he was walking away from that. No, from that moment on she… was going to be… his! Coming out of his reverie, he heard her yelling at him as she says. "What the hell was that about John?"

John responds before she could say anything more. "Detective… he spits out…you know EXACTLY what this was about. But since you've decided to play dumb I'll give you the cliff notes version." He smirks, needling her even further but he can't seem to help himself where Joss is concerned and today he really doesn't even try. He simply loves when the three P's hit her and seeing as he's almost always the cause, he loves it even more. He loves when she's _prickly_, _pissed_, and oh so _passionate_! Her eyes flash heatedly in anger, then narrow in annoyance, and her hand flexes almost like she wishes she had her hand around her gun just so she could shoot his ass. He simply smirks further, thinking this will piss her off even more which leads to her being way…more…passionate. John's hard just thinking about it and without even realizing it, he starts stalking towards her, his intent clear.

Shaking her head no, Joss throws up her arm to halt his progression, halfheartedly if she were being honest, already knowing how this will end. Damn! She knows it but is afraid to take that leap of faith. She's not afraid of taking on a gang of thugs but a potential mind blowing, exhilarating; hang on for the ride of her life relationship. That scares the shit out of her. She married Taylor's father so young but he was a very good guy, not that John isn't. It's just buried under layers of angst and a past that's probably darker than she wants to know. She's never dated the smirking bad boy, extremely dangerous, and sexy-ass hell type before. And yet every woman should have a bad boy especially if he happened to be as hot and as fuck-able as John Reese. No, leave it up to her she thinks to do it later in life when it should have been done and gotten out of her system earlier on. But after Taylor's father left she had a son to raise and a new career starting out as a cop. The bottom line was she's been too busy and now she can't even handle the bad boy she's acquired because make no mistake he…was…hers! Finally she's ready to admit her feelings for John even if it's only to herself.

Joss was so preoccupied pondering the situation with John that she failed to notice how close he'd gotten until it was too late and before she knows what happened he's lifted her and automatically her legs wrap around his waist as he slowly stalks towards her bedroom. Or should he say what will be _their _bedroom if he had his way and after tonight he will. Falling onto the bed with her still wrapped around him, they both bounce and he pounces, slamming his mouth down in a punishing kiss filled with such a possessive rage it stuns them both in its intensity.

Joss is stunned because she's never seen him so angry and God help her if it doesn't turn her on knowing she can affect this man, this ex CIA operative who's trained to be cold and calculated and yet is so fired up about her seeing another man. And for John he's stunned because no other woman has had him in such a rage, not even Jessica. Yes he 'took' care of her abusive husband but only because of what he did to her. No, Joss has him damned near dragging his knuckles and acting like a wild animal who's fighting to protect his 'territory or in this case, mate'. Yet this rage was possessive in nature and only Detective Jocelyn Carter could do this to him. So that made her…all…his…and…he…definitely…was…all…hers. And of course he had no qualms about letting any idiot know this in the most violent way imaginable. And he knew now was the time to show her just how much they belonged to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's the second chapter and as always please review and enjoy!**

Breaking off the kiss to come up for air, he rests his forehead against hers and says. "So Detective"…he kisses her but continues with his question… "you want to tell me what you were doing alone in this apartment with a man that wasn't me? Because I don't know if you know it or not but you're…mine! Every…delicious…fuck-able…inch of this gorgeous… ass… body!"

Lightly biting her lip not giving her a chance to respond, he slowly slips his tongue into her mouth swallowing her moan and his because the taste of her was intoxicating. He grabs both her hands, lifting them above her head with his left hand and with his right hand he rips the halter dress straight down the middle, leaving her in nothing but a skimpy pair of black lace panties.

"John!" She screams out as she looks at what remains of one of her favorite dresses. She's pissed! She's turned on! She can't think coherently because he's inflamed her senses and she's simply…overwhelmed!

She's so overwhelmed by this man that she can't even think straight and all he's done is kiss her and whisper in a voice that's so sexy and with eyes so beautiful that he could be talking about tampons and all she could do would be to nod her fucking head she's so enthralled, no she was…seduced. Arching her back, she keens loudly almost begging, for what she has no idea, but she knows John will give her what she needs.

John's nostrils flare watching her looking so fucking hot but he's not done with her about Ian! Trailing his knuckles down her body starting at her breast, he rubs her hard nipples then squeezes them between his index finger and thumb. "You say you dislike when I'm a possessive, knuckle dragging ass and yet your body is saying something entirely different. Maybe we should put that to the test and see what happens."

Shooting her his trademark smirk he continues. "So you don't like this Joss? You're not enjoying this?" He says this so dangerously soft that his voice caresses her skin sending small electric currents and heat shooting straight across her body making her stomach quiver in desire and her sex to ache with a need so great it will consume them both.

As he slowly drags his knuckles over her hardened, highly sensitive nipples, he watches as she moans and arches toward his touch while still refusing to acknowledge what they both know to be true. That she, Joss Carter loves bringing out the "possessive caveman" in him.

She loves pushing him to the point where his eyes flash, dangerously feral where she's concerned. He continues to "drag" his knuckles from her nipples, across her still quivering stomach, to graze her sex as her legs spread wantonly, silently begging for more but he retreats. Shaking his head he leans down and whispers.

"Are you sure you don't enjoy my caveman tactics, hmmm Joss?" He smirks as she narrows her eyes still stubbornly refusing to give in. Watching her, he cups her glistening wet sex that has her panties drenched making her moan and lift upwards towards his hand and seeking relief to take away the ache. Hungrily looking at the juncture of her thighs, his mouth begins to moisten imaging the taste of her sweet, glistening wet nectar.

Lifting the shredded remains of her dress out the way, he rips her lacy panties off continuing with his caveman tactics and drags his knuckles lightly over her hard clit making her keen and moan. Releasing her hands, he slides down her body spreading her legs wider and looks up as he leans down, blowing onto her heat, enjoying the sounds of her moaning his name.

"Hmmm Joss you're all wet, hot, and tight. Are you sure you don't like when I'm a possessive caveman? Even as you know I'm about to possess this sweet nectar between your thighs. As I suck and lick every drop of your deliciously sweet honey. Tell me, is this all for me?" He dives in licking, gently biting her nether lips but never giving her enough to do anything but become more and more frustrated. She tugs on his hair but there is still no relief in sight.

"John please!" She's begging now she's so desperate for him to end his torment on her body and senses. She screams as finally he sucks on her clit hard as he rams two fingers into her wet, tight heat. Thrusting and sucking hard, he brings her to the edge then stops abruptly.

Her eyes fly open in shock, anger, and so much frustration as he calmly adds another finger thrusting back in a little harder while curling his finger to the left and she almost bucks him off in her lust filled haze.

"John…please!" She screams. No, she begs and this time she knows what she's begging for. She's begging for him and she's ready to let him know it. Right now, she has no pride and no will power and she doesn't really give a shit just as long as he gives her what she wants.

"Please what Detective? Please stop? Please continue? Please suck you off? Please fuck you? You'll have to be more specific and communicate more effectively if you expect to get what you want." He's teasing and driving her insane as well as punishing her for even thinking of giving away his precious treats. He continues by leaning down and rubbing his nose over her clit as he thrusts his fingers ever so slowly into her heat.

"Joss, baby, you don't have to beg because before the night is over you'll cum I guarantee. First, you'll cum all over my tongue, followed by my fingers, and last but never least my…cock!" John groans just thinking of how hard she has him but knowing he has to first teach her about nine-tenths. First he has to make her understand that she belongs to…him. And that sweet honey nectar between her thighs is all his and after he's finished with her there will never be any doubt.

Turning his head, he bites her thigh hard at the junction of her legs and sucks the bite to soothe the pain as she grabs his head in both pleasure and pain. Looking up, he orders her in a brook-no-arguments-and-take-no-prisoners voice. "Touch your breasts for me Joss!"

His control is at the breaking point because he's so hard for this woman right now that it hurts but before he can get any relief he wants to make sure she understands who she belongs to. "Now Jocelyn!" He practically yells which scares her at the unexpected bark and bite.

Her hands are on her breasts as if they have a mind of their own and she's playing with her nipples as she watches him thrust his fingers back into her heat. She moans his name once again because she's so close to the edge but he won't let her fall…the bastard! She thinks.

Joss knows he still pissed about Ian and he's going to take his time with her and she also knows she's not going to cum until he's good and damned ready for her too. The bastard! So she pleads and does something that she knows will turn him on further. "

John…please…I…want…no…I…need…to…cum…please…fuck…me!" She's rubbing her nipples harder as she takes her right hand and slides it down her stomach slowly towards her clit but is stopped by John with a growl and a shake of his head.

"Joss, tsk tsk tsk, like I said, you cum when I'm ready for you to and not a moment before." He's watching her with blue eyes that are no longer cold but hotter than the surface of the sun and it almost scorches her with its intensity. Shit, only this man can look at her and make her want to cum on the spot, she thinks.

John continues his sweet torture as his thrusting fingers speed up and leaning down he licks at her seams as she screams, begging him for more but still he doesn't, just continues playing with her more. Finally, when even he couldn't wait anymore, he wraps his mouth around her clit sucking hard as his fingers ram into her curling to the left and he feels the tension in her body as she tenses and screams.

She screams as he sucks, still thrusting, his fingers curling more even as she whimpers as her orgasm wanes. But he continues pushing her to the limits of what she thinks she can take. He feels her stiffen once again as her body starts shaking as a second orgasm hits her and she screams, this time falling limp and he breathes hard, laying between her splayed legs, watching.

Watching her lay there on the bed in a dazed, post coital haze that he was responsible for and not…that idiot Ian. But he isn't done with her just yet, not by a long shot in fact. He did promise her that she'd cum all over his tongue and fingers which she did. No now it's time for her to cum…all…over…his…cock! He was more than ready for that.

Crawling up to lay beside her, he brushes away the hair that has fallen across her face and leans down, kissing her softly and says. "Joss baby, wake up because we're not done yet," She moans contentedly, almost purring like a kitten as she opens her eyes in time to see him sit up and pick her up, gently sitting her in his lap with her back to his chest and then he lowers her onto his cock.

They both groan as the two orgasms have made her sheath impossibly tighter if that was even possible. Leaning back against the headboard he whispers in her ear. "Now it's time for you to cum…all…over…my…cock!" This is punctuated by him lifting his hips thrusting up as he shifts her hips down.

"Johnnnn!" She screams because she's never been so filled before and he's not even finished with her, not even by a long shot. Spreading her legs until she's straddling him with her back to his chest and her back arches as he plays with her breasts one handed as his other hand slowly makes its way toward the middle of her thighs.

Cupping her between her legs he asks as he rubs her clit. "So Joss, whose pussy is this? Is it Ian's? No! That's right this is my pussy! Mine to fuck! Mine to suck! And mine to do with as I like. Are…we…clear?" He's breathing hard because he wants to cum so bad but first he needs to make sure she understands that she's…his and that he doesn't share. He waits for her answer so that they both can have that sweet release this time.

"Yes, it's yours John!" She practically screams as he bends her forward.

Raising her hips he slams her down on his cock. "Fuck!" "Yes" They both scream out as his control has finally deserted him with her admission that she belongs to him. Raising her up, he gets to his knees and still connected, he lifts her until she's also on her knees and thrusts hard into her sheath.

He rams into her again and again ignoring her cries as he's totally out of control. Grabbing a fist full of hair, he holds her steady to take the pounding that he's giving her as his cock has a mind of its own.

And all she can do is hold onto the blanket and enjoy the ride while being taken. And make no mistake John was taking…what…was…his. And she loves every fucking moment of it. Moaning she slams back onto his cock ripping a moan out of his chest as she tightens her walls onto his cock. "Oh fuck yes…baby…so…good!"

He screams because Joss is driving him to the brink of an insanity that is both torture and so unbelievably good that he can barely stand it. Leaning down he wraps his arms under hers, placing his hand on her shoulders and fucks her harder. They both moan as their control is gone and their only objective is to heads towards the cliff of ecstasy and to go off together in complete harmony.

Her spine stiffens as tingles of delight shoot upwards and she arches like a fucking cat, her nerves are so electrified by the fucking she's getting from John and from his shouts and moans as he's close as well. Then he stiffens, yelling her name. "Joss!" It's his calling her name in such need and want that sends her tumbling head first into her orgasm and shattering the last of her control as she screams his name as well.

"John fuck so good too good oh God baby oh God" she repeats and as he thrusts a few more times, he finally cums, grabbing her head and angling her towards a rather awkward kiss. He wants to be close to her as possible as their orgasms reach its peak and then wane.

Breaking off the kiss, he continues leaning over her, trying to catch his breath and his bearings as he slowly withdraws from her heat causing them both to moan. He collapses next to her only to have her do the same, both too exhausted to do much of anything else but knowing that they need to talk about where they go from this point on. But right now as Joss snuggles at his side, breathing deeply as she settles into sleep, he knows it can wait until after they're rested. After all, they wore each other out and a rest will do them both good. Perhaps a second round? He thinks. And with those thoughts in mind he too settles into sleep next to the woman who brought him back to life…. a life he's eager to share with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here the third and final chapter to this lost fic that I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing. And as always please enjoy and review!**

Being in the CIA for years he was taught to know when he was being watched and with that thought he opens his eyes to find her watching him. A soft, secret smile lights up her face, one that is aimed at him which lifts his spirit and has his heart speeding up like a teenager in love for the very first time.

And it feels good. It feels real. He lifts her hair out of the way so he can see the look into her eyes, eyes which have always managed to pull him in and see into his soul. Now though they both have laid their feelings out in the open and taking a chance with each other and the possibility of something so much more.

Something real. Something new. Something so pure he feels like he's seen the light and come out on the other side refreshed and new shedding the pain although never forgetting it. As he contemplates these changes, she reaches up and places her hand along his jaw caressing his face and watching him with a look in her eyes he can't describe that's just so soft and sexy. He knows the time to lay his soul bare and her at her feet has come.

Reaching for her hand, he places it over his rapidly pounding heart and says barely above a whisper. "You're the reason I carry a bullet in my pocket. It's a reminder of the hope you gave me after the first time we met. In fact when we met I was at a low point yet you looked past the violent drunken bum to see the man underneath the pain and then you brought me back to life. You've brought me back to life Joss, sometimes kicking and screaming as only you can, in...to a world that I was hiding from in more ways than one."

He says shakily because he knows they're at the point of no returns or take-backs when it comes to possibility of having something more. And for the first time since Jessica's death shattered him, he's ready. And with that mindset he continues to put it all on the line because she's worth it and more.

"Are you familiar with the nine-tenths of the law expression? Joss this is my heart that you've possessed completely, no owned, from the moment we met, even if neither of us realized it yet. It's not nine-tenth but yours 100 percent if you're ready and willing to take me because as you saw earlier, I'm more than ready for you to own this…he says as he places her hand over his heart. And I'm more than ready for ownership of yours. So much so that the thought of you with anyone else makes me want to kill something."

Sighing, he cups the right side of her face wiping the tears that have escaped from her eye.

He hates to see her cry and the thought of her tears being his fault makes him want to put a gun in his mouth. "Joss I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way. I'll understand and I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. Because I can't stand to see you cry nor be responsible for causing you pain in any way imaginable."

"John I was about to say that I'm glad that we've settled everything between us except for one tiny…little…thing." She says between kisses as she rubs up against him. What she does next takes him completely by surprise.

Sliding off him, she turns sideways and takes both of her feet and kicks his sorry possessive, overprotective ass out of her bed. Leaping over the side, she plants her knee between his legs hard enough to get his attention while poking her finger into his chest at the same time, all without doing any real damage. Leaning down she whispers menacingly, eyes narrowed and looking pissed.

"Don't, you for as long as you live, come into my home and throw out my guests without my permission. And just because we're dating doesn't mean you get to tell me what the fuck to do because we're equal partners in this relationship and if you forget…I'll use your nuts for target practice. Now why don't you nod your pretty little head if you understand?"

He responds with a nod as well as one of his usual smart ass comments and smirks. "Sure, I understand Joss, just make sure you have a big enough gun for the target practice."

Seeing that smirk on his face, she reaches down and lightly slaps his cheek as she continues. "See it's never too late to teach an old dog a new trick. Kissing him she proceeds to gets back into the bed as if nothing happened.

He's still lying on the floor in slight pain and awe because this woman has put him in his place and turned him on so fucking much but he…loves…it…and…her. Only his Joss!

He shakes his head ruefully. Only she would have the 'balls' to literally kick the shit out of him and act as if nothing happened. Groaning he gets off the floor smiling he's so happy for the first time in a long, long while and he knows it's has everything to do with the sexy kick-ass vixen lying in bed looking quite satisfied that she's made her point.

A point that even as she acknowledges she's his and he's hers, she still is her own person unlike Jessica who needed him in a way that Joss never will. Jessica needed him to be her savior while Joss wants a partner who will stand by her side fighting with and for her and not because she's incapable of handling anything that life throws her way. No, she like him, needs someone to let them know they're not alone.

Sliding into bed next to her, still smiling because this woman makes him feel light and carefree while at the same time making him whole. He leans down, kissing her softly as if she were fragile. He knows better but he's feeling a tenderness that he hasn't felt in years all because of this strong willed, pain in the ass, beautifully terrifying woman.

"God I love you Joss," he says softly, looking into her eyes as she gets teary eyed watching him with such love that he doesn't need to hear the words to know it's true.

She swallows, trying to get her emotions under control. Only this man has the ability to totally toss her equilibrium out of whack. Sighing she says, " I love you too John. So damn much that it's scary being here with you now. But it would be even scarier to be here without you. I want you in my life. I want everything that comes with having you in my life. The good. The bad. And everything in between. I want all of it with you." She watches as it's now him trying to get his emotions under control as his beautiful blue eyes water like hers were only moments before.

"Do you know how happy I am to hear those words? To have the one thing or one of the things I've wanted most in the last few years become a reality? I want to wake up with you lying next to me and I want to be the first thing you see in the morning and the last before going to bed. To be a part of Taylor's life as well if you and he don't mind. I want what I thought I'd never have... a family with you. If you'll have me that is."

She watches him be so vulnerable that she has to kiss him just as softly and sweetly as he'd kissed her moments before showing him just how much his words meant to her. " I want that too John. So much in fact that I've been too afraid to dare hope that you felt the same. That is why I went out with Ian, to try and keep from thinking of you. Not that it worked since it only made me want to be with you more, not less. And as far as Taylor goes you know he thinks of you as a bad ass so you definitely don't have to worry on his end. Although if you, Finch, and Shaw try to teach him any of your tricks, I'll kick all your asses."

She pauses as a smile lights up his face with such happiness it catches her breath. That this hardened ex-CIA vigilante could be so happy with a few simple words regarding her and her son fills her with joy. Kissing him, she snuggles closer to his side as he holds her tighter, possessively and protectively, which secretly she loves but will never mention to his sexy ass. No he's far too arrogant as it is but he's hers and she's his and whatever the future holds they will handle it as long as they're together.


End file.
